Thunderstorm
by Simultaneous Combustion
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger - Takeru has a secret he doesn't want anyone know. And he also has a secret someone would die to know. And he would die to keep both secrets intact, AH I'M SO BAD AT SUMMARIES. JUST READ IT THANKS XD


**Takeru's POV**

It's a thunderstorm out there. I feel my entire body shaking, and it's not from the cold. Well, I guess I won't be telling this to anyone any time soon, or even ever, but as aloof as I appear, I'm immensely afraid of thunderstorms. They remind me of some obscure childhood memory that I blocked out of my memory, and never want to relive that embarrassing moment ever. And not even Jii knows this.

And yet when thunder roars and lightning strikes, I am brought back to that day, and I cannot help but tremble and just crumble. I just hope no one comes near my room when thunder strikes.

**Chiaki's POV**

Ah damn, another thunderstorm. Really, what's going on with the weather these days? According to Mako and Ryunosuke, it's something along the lines of climate change or something like that. Not that I really care. Unless it helps to eliminate all the Gedoshuu, or maybe, just maybe, help me get…

Who am I kidding? He'll never like someone like me anyway. He's like, all the way up there and I'm just lagging behind. Way behind. It's irritating, but that's also why I love him.

I stop outside his room. Damn, why can't I just say his name properly, and come to terms with the fact that he's never going to reciprocate this feeling anyway? I sigh, and sit outside his room, as I usually do when I can't sleep.

**Takeru's POV**

It's going well, for now at least. There's not been any thunder for the past few minutes, and it seems that no one anywhere near my room. I sit down, and try to meditate, since I can't bring myself to go to sleep, for two reasons mainly – firstly the thunderstorm, and secondly…him.

I know, it's so weird that the head of a Clan, who is expected to find a nice girl, settle down and produce an heir to ensure the continuity of the clan's existence, but I'm just not into girls. I swear it's his fault, for being just so…well, attractive.

But…at times like this, all I want to do is curl up with him and just while this embarrassing childhood trauma of mine away. But, I just can't. I know that he wouldn't approve of this relationship, and truth be told, I don't think I can handle any mention of a breakup. I'm just…not good with this. I guess I'll just have to live my entire life living a lie, living in denial that I don't actually love him, and living with a foolish hope that perhaps, just perhaps he'll love me back.

Just then, IT happened.

**Chiaki's POV**

Exceptionally loud thunder rang in the air, preceded by a brilliant stroke of lightning. I sighed; it is kind of pretty, admittedly. I mean, the lightning is as graceful as him, and the thunder sounds so much like him too.

Wait, the thunder SOUNDS like him? It took me awhile but just then I realized that what I heard wasn't the thunder, but instead, he himself. Then it took me another while to think whether I should go in or not. I mean, I really shouldn't be involved in this and everything, but then again my instincts tell me to just go in and check it out.

Heck, even if it means I get squashed by him for this, I'll be squashed happy. After all, I love him, don't I? Carefully, I open up the door that leads to Takeru's room and walk in…

**Takeru's POV**

I did NOT just scream. I DID NOT JUST SCREAM. I SERIOUSLY DID NOT JUST SCREAM. Well, as much as I want to convince myself of that, I did scream and hide under the covers. My body was shaking so hard, and tears of frustration leaked out of my eyes as I curse myself for not being able to overcome this childish fear of mine. More importantly, I just hope no one heard me.

Oh great, the door opened. There goes my last shred of hope. Frantically trying to compose myself, even though you can't really compose yourself much under a bed cover. I hear footsteps. And then…a hesitant voice.

**Chiaki's POV**

"Hey uh…Takeru, you okay?"

Right, that was just lame as hell. What a great first impression to give to the person you're so madly in love with. Nevertheless, as he emerges from the bed covers with a scowl, I can't help but chuckle at him. Is he afraid of thunderstorms, perhaps?

He opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but no words came out. As I continued to observe, I saw remnants of tear tracks running down his cheek. That was enough to drive me into the realm of "madly-concerned-about-you-just-because-i-so-love-you".

"Yes, I'm fine. What in the world are you doing here, Chiaki?"

**Takeru's POV**

"Well uh…I just managed to pass by?"

Oh great, the person whom I was just thinking about HAD to show up and see me at my worst. I threw a scowl in his direction, and muttered, "Go away."

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms, by any chance?"

Jackpot. I hate how he can see through me every SINGLE time. But maybe that's why I'm in love with him – he understands me. I scowled even more as he sat down, waiting for an answer.

I didn't get a chance to answer the question; thunder sounded…yet again.

**Chiaki's POV**

All of a sudden, I find myself with a handful of Takeru, who firmly wrapped himself around my waist, shaking like mad, angry tears flowing from his eyes. I was stunned, honestly, but after the initial shock, nothing but pure affection flowed. I reciprocated the action, and rubbed the small of his back, in an attempt to soothe him. I was so tempted to just kiss him, but I don't think he'll appreciate that. After all, he doesn't love me like I do, isn't it?

I think it worked out pretty well, if you ask me. He stopped after a while, but the shaking never really stopped. Not that I really minded, all that I cared was that he was with me, and I'm going to cherish this moment for as long as it lasts.

**Takeru's POV**

I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, Chiaki was hugging me, as was I, and soothing me. That felt really good, and I didn't want to let this moment pass since I know that Chiaki isn't gay, unlike…me.

But more than five minutes pass, and we're still in this position. Not that I minded much or anything, I mean, I love him, don't I? I decided to muster my courage, which in this case was suddenly so difficult to do so, and said, "Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks and…sorry."

"No worries. Just helping out, after all."

"Uhm…"

"What's up?"

"Well…you see…"

**Chiaki's POV**

My heart raced as the words spilled from his mouth. I didn't know what to expect. Rejection? Denial? Or, perhaps, in my wildest dreams, acceptance? I don't know, since he never really said it as thunder struck. Again. Damn you, thunder. Can't you just be silent for once?! Now I've got a heap of frayed nerves that is Takeru in my arms yet again.

Not that I really minded, I mentioned that earlier, didn't I? But it would be nice to at least have him finish what he was going to say earlier. This time, apart from rubbing the small of his back, I added in some sweet nothings. I mean, no harm right?

_Yeah right…_

**Takeru's POV**

What's he doing now? Whispering sweet nothings to me? That's a nice thought, and I would actually tell him to keep going even after I stopped my panic attack if I wasn't so messed up.

After a while, as I calmed down, I hear Chiaki's voice, "So, what were you going to say?"

"Well…" It's hard, since the possibility he'll give me a look of disgust and walk away is so real. But, at this point in time, I really couldn't care about that right now. Reaching up, I shut my eyes so I don't have to look at his reaction, and pressed my lips against his.

**Chiaki's POV**

He…he…he KISSED me! I must be dreaming or something, I mean, in no way will he do that to me for real, right? I don't want to ruin this moment, but my stupid malfunctioning brain doesn't seem to agree with that. Instead of kissing back, I just stared at Takeru's face, eyes widening at an exponential rate.

Damn I wish I could just find the functions in my brain to kiss back. He opened his onyx orbs and quickly scrambled out of my embrace before I could say anything. DAMMIT.

**Takeru's POV**

I opened my eyes, and he was just staring at me. This isn't a good sign at all. I wriggled out of his grasp and moved into a corner as fast as possible, curling into a ball, rocking myself, all the while muttering, "Sorry…sorry…"

I felt hot tears leak from my eyes. He's going to hate me for this. I swear he is. I looked up, and he's just SITTING there. Can you believe it? Just SITTING there. Sniffling, I asked, "Why aren't you saying something like you hate me or something? I'm just a disgusting freak, liking people of the same gender…"

As if on cue, thunder struck again. I cringed, but he hates me, he must be, staring at me like that, and it took a whole lot from me to not just run into Chiaki's arms again.

Turns out I didn't have to anyway.

**Chiaki's POV**

My eyes widened further as he self-flagellated himself. Disgusting freak? How can that be? He's by far the most perfect person that I've ever seen, and he's calling himself a freak? What is becoming of this world? Oh wait, does he think I HATE him, because he thinks I'm not gay? Man, Takeru's so damn cute, especially when he's

Then the ominous thunder struck. I could see Takeru cringe, and he seemed almost ready to rush back into my arms, but he doesn't. So I decided to take the initiative and just walk over, hug him and, as if this would make up for the misunderstanding, I kissed his head and nuzzled my nose into his hair, inhaling his wondrous scent. Damn, doesn't he ever smell bad?

**Takeru's POV**

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me protectively. Instinctively, I melted into the embrace, savouring the warmth emanating from the body. A small kiss was pressed to my head, and I felt my hair being nuzzled. I sighed, letting out tension I never knew I had in the shoulders. Warily, I looked up, hoping that it was Chiaki, and not someone like Mako. I mean, she's nice and all, but I think I already said before, I'm just not into girls.

Thank the heavens it IS Chiaki. He smiled at me a little, and said, "Hey."

**Chiaki's POV**

…_HEY?!_ Gosh that is so LAME. But a small smile tugged at his mouth, and as I stared into those eyes of his that spoke volumes to me, I noticed fresh tears that sprung from his eyes. Dammit he's so cute like that. Using my thumb, I wiped away the tears gently and murmured, "You know Takeru, you're not disgusting. You're not a freak at all. Hell, you're probably the most beautiful and bestest person I've ever met. And don't worry about everything you've done so far. 'Cos I just want you to know…I love you."

That is most probably the LONGEST sentence I've ever said in my life, and most profound too. I'm so proud of myself. I'm not too afraid of his reactions anymore After all, if he kissed me, the feeling should be mutual…right?

**Takeru's POV**

He…he loves me?! That was enough to bring me way over cloud nine, I swear. It was even better news than Dokoku committing suicide.

"…Really? You're not bluffing me?"

**Chiaki's POV**

Oh. My. GOD. I tell him I love him and he says I'm bluffing him. I groaned and tutted, "Yes, I'm completely bluffing you, moron. Of course I love you."

He stared at me with those puppy eyes. Dammit, he's so damn cute! With a tone of uncertainty, he asked quietly, "Wouldyoustaywithmetonight?"

"What? Talk slower."

"Would…would you stay with me…tonight?"

**Takeru's POV**

Thunder crashed yet again and I immediately sought refuge in Chiaki's arms, pressing myself closer against him. As he buried his face in my hair, I felt his mouth move in a fashion that went probably like, "Of course, moron."

Tonight suddenly doesn't seem so long after all.

~END~

_A/N: Ah it's been a while since I wrote. Comment and rate, and do go easy on me. It's been a long long while xD_


End file.
